Misery
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Tandis qu'entre les sanglots de mon enfant je distingue une litanie de   pardon   désespérés, je souris doucement et le couvre de baisers sanglants.   Je suis fière de toi, Itachi…


Erm... J'ai écrit ce one-shot dans un état semi-comateux, après un nuit blanche passée à me débattre pour m'endormir (tâche à laquelle j'ai lamentablement échoué) tout en me tapant la grippe du siècle. Bref! J'étais totalement dans les vapes.

M'enfin bon... même si ce n'est pas franchement fantastique, ça reste tout de même potable, et donc susceptible d'être publié sans susciter trop de mécontentement. Je me suis demandée, comme ça, entre deux comas maladifs, ce que ressentait Mikoto Uchiha devant l'évolution de son fils ainé. Après tout, si nous savons que Fugaku était au centre du complot pour renverser le pouvoir, Masashi Kishimoto ne dit pas grand chose en ce qui concerne sa femme.

J'ai donc tenté de faire une ébauche d'introspection chez Mikoto.

Ajoutez à cela mon admiration sans bornes pour le personnage d'Itachi, et vous obtenez cette petite fic mère/fils qui, si elle ne casse pas des barres, se laisse lire assez facilement (enfin, je l'espère! ^^')

HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT!

* * *

><p><strong>9 décembre.<strong>

J'ai encore du mal à y croire. À côté de moi, Fugaku est extatique. Enfin… à sa façon.

Je suis enceinte.

**15 février.**

Le docteur dit que tout se passe bien. L'enfant est robuste. Il fera un guerrier solide, à la plus grande joie de son père. C'est un garçon.

**1 avril.**

Je commence à avoir du mal à m'habiller. Plus rien ne me va. Fugaku râle chaque fois que je l'entraine en ville. Est-ce ma faute, à moi, si mon ventre n'a de cesse de s'arrondir ?

J'ai passé plus d'une heure à étudier mon profil dans le miroir. C'est incroyable de penser qu'en ce moment même, une toute petite vie est en train de grandir au creux de mon abdomen… Je le sens s'agiter doucement sous mes paumes.

Mon fils...

**27 juillet.**

Je commence à fatiguer. Le moindre déplacement m'est coûteux. Mon ventre est si gros que je ne distingue même plus le bout de mes pieds. Mais tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je n'ai de cesse de porter la main à mon ventre.

Il cogne, tout doucement le plus souvent, parfois de plus en plus durement. Chaque coup m'est plus cher que le précédent. Il est là, tout près de moi, juste dans mon ventre… cet enfant précieux que j'attends avec impatience.

**29 juillet.**

Nous avons décidé d'un prénom.

Il s'appellera Itachi.

**16 août.**

Enfin, il est né ! Je le berce tout doucement dans mes bras, j'ai parfois peur de le briser. Il est si petit… Fugaku n'a de cesse de me dire que j'en fais trop. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'envoler à la minute où je le lâcherai. Mais je la vois bien, moi, cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux, soigneusement cachée derrière un rempart austère fait de glace et de pierre.

Fugaku est fier de son fils.

Je rapproche Itachi de moi et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille. Je ne me lasse pas, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

C'est avec mon fils au creux de mes bras que je m'endors. Je sens à peine Fugaku prendre maladroitement Itachi dans ses bras, prenant bien garde à soutenir sa tête afin de ne pas le blesser.

Le lendemain, je retrouverai mon enfant profondément endormi dans son berceau, sa couverture soigneusement remontée jusqu'à son menton.

**14 septembre.**

Itachi ne pleure que très rarement. Je me surprends parfois à soupirer d'un air un peu mélodramatique en songeant qu'il a hérité du caractère silencieux et taciturne de son père. Même à un si jeune âge, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se faire bruyant. Il y a pourtant quelques fois où il se mettra à gazouiller en tendant ses bras vers moi, un sourire si innocent aux lèvres que je finirai toujours par le prendre dans mes bras pour le serrer tout contre moi.

J'ignorais qu'on pouvait aimer un enfant à ce point.

**31 mars, deux ans plus tard.**

Il a les yeux de son père. Aussi sombres et impénétrables que ceux de Fugaku. A deux ans déjà, Itachi promet d'être un excellent shinobi. Souvent, lorsque Kushina, Hinari et moi nous réunissons dans le salon, il se désintéresse totalement de ses jouets et ne nous lâche plus du regard, comme s'il nous analysait une par une. Je me dis parfois que je me fais des idées.

En tout cas, il a les traits de mon visage. Je ne serais pas étonnée de le voir briser quelques cœurs, quand viendra l'âge.

**15 septembre.**

Itachi a un sourire magnifique. Pas aussi fréquent que les autres enfants de son âge – il ne sourira jamais pour rien – mais tellement franc qu'il atteint ses yeux noirs qui se réchauffent de l'intérieur. Un sourire chaleureux, comme le mien.

**29 août, deux ans plus tard.**

Fugaku insiste pour continuer à entraîner Itachi. J'ai beau tenter de réfréner ses ardeurs, il ne veut tout simplement rien entendre. Itachi s'est révélé brillant, capable d'assimiler en un temps record ce que des shinobis expérimentés, de plus de deux fois son âge, peinent à acquérir. Jours et nuits, Fugaku l'entraine aux techniques les plus secrètes de notre clan. Et jour après jour, je vois peu à peu la chaleur disparaître dans les yeux de mon fils.

**1 septembre, trois ans plus tard.**

Itachi a éveillé le sharingan.

C'est tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Fugaku rayonne littéralement. Je suis moi aussi très fière, bien entendu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir retenir mon fils auprès de moi plutôt que de le voir partir s'entraîner aux arts du combat avec les hommes du clan. Fugaku a réussi à le faire entrer à l'Académie Ninja avant l'âge légal, tout ça pour le voir élevé de plusieurs niveaux de classe.

Mon fils est un géni.

Je ne suis plus réellement sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

**2 septembre.**

J'ai tenté de prendre Itachi dans mes bras, aujourd'hui, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Il m'a gentiment, mais fermement repoussée en arguant que ce genre de choses n'étaient plus de son âge.

J'ai envie de pleurer, des larmes amères de tristesse et de ressentiment.

Dans son enjouement à cultiver les talents d'Itachi, Fugaku a fait de lui un homme, et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue.

**17 octobre, trois ans plus tard.**

J'ai tout tenté. Rien n'arrêtera plus Fugaku. Itachi devient de plus en plus fort chaque jour, ils ont déjà commencé à l'envoyer en mission. La flamme qui réchauffait son regard s'est éteinte depuis longtemps. Mon propre fils ne me regarde plus qu'avec un froid respect teinté de politesse. Son visage est toujours inexpressif, mais une mère ne peut pas s'y tromper : il n'est pas heureux. Il a grandit trop tôt, trop vite. Un tel regard ne devrait pas se trouver sur un visage si juvénile.

Je m'en veux tellement…

**12 décembre.**

Sasuke commence tout juste à marcher.

Il suit Itachi comme son ombre ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression de voir un sourire étirer les lèvres de mon ainé lorsque son frère trébuche et qu'il doit le rattraper. Mais il s'évanouit toujours aussi vite qu'il est venu, me laissant parfois douter de mes propres yeux.

Pourtant je prie, je supplie chaque jour tous les dieux de la terre pour que ce soit vrai, et que Sasuke puisse réchauffer un peu le regard de son frère. Je sais qu'il a depuis longtemps remarqué mes regards tristes. J'ai beau tenter de le cacher, mes efforts sont bien inutiles face à son talent de shinobi. Les rares fois où nos regards se croisent dans ces moments-là, il hoche à peine la tête, signe discret qui signifie « ce n'est pas ta faute, Maman ».

Et je me sens encore plus coupable.

**Plusieurs années plus tard.**

Itachi se referme de plus en plus. Je ne peux désormais plus rien lire sur son visage. C'est comme si j'avais un étranger sous mon toit. Un étranger que j'aime douloureusement fort, si fort que je sens parfois les larmes me monter aux yeux lorsqu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que moi, comme une ombre de cet enfant que j'aurais dû protéger contre l'enthousiasme de son père.

Fugaku aime ses enfants, mais il se comporte trop froidement avec Sasuke, et commence à se rendre compte quels dommages il a infligé à son fils ainé.

Même lui ne parvient plus à déchiffrer le visage d'Itachi, et la force de son propre enfant commence à l'effrayer.

Si seulement… oh, si seulement nous pouvions revenir en arrière !

**La veille du massacre.**

Cela fait un moment qu'Itachi est tourmenté. Son visage est toujours aussi impassible mais on ne peut pas tromper l'instinct d'une mère. Après la mort de Shisui, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à fuir la maison comme la peste.

Ces derniers mois, je n'ai cessé de me rendre malade.

Malade de culpabilité, malade de tristesse, malade d'angoisse…

Je veux qu'on me rende mon fils.

Alors, dans un tout dernier sursaut de courage, je suis allée le trouver sur le toit de la maison, et je l'ai enlacé. D'ordinaire, il se dégage toujours d'un pas de côté avec un sourire poli. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il m'a laissée faire, et sa passivité m'a déconcertée autant qu'elle m'a déchiré le cœur.

J'ai pleuré.

La tête enfoncée entre ses omoplates, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, de gros sanglots se bousculant bruyamment dans ma gorge.

Au milieu des éclats brisés de ma voix, un seul mot tournait en boucle.

Pardon.

Itachi n'a rien dit, n'a pas bougé. Il a juste attendu, complètement immobile, que l'orage passe. Puis il s'est éloigné sans un mot, me laissant m'effondrer sur les tuiles froides, de longs sillons d'eau salée irritant mes joues.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi misérable qu'à cet instant-là.

**Au moment de la fin…**

Le clan entier est en effervescence. Des cris s'élèvent à chaque coin de la cité, tous des borborygmes gutturaux issus de gorges qu'on tranche et de gargouillis de sang poisseux qui jaillit des plaies ouvertes. Fugaku nous a enfermés dans la maison. Il refuse de me dire ce qui se passe.

J'ai beau hurler, me débattre, tenter de sortir, de rejoindre mes fils, hurlant que je ne les abandonnerai pas, _pas cette fois_, Fugaku ne veut rien entendre. Ses poings se resserrent toujours plus durement sur mes bras mais je ne sens plus rien. Tous mes instincts hurlent.

_Quelque chose de terrible est en train de se produire._

Soudain la porte de la maison vole en éclat.

Là se tient Itachi, lame tirée au clair et couvert de sang par litres entiers. Ses yeux sont ternes, son visage blanc.

Ses mains tremblent.

Fugaku se rue sur lui, kunai en main, prêt à le tuer.

À tuer _son propre enfant_.

Hurlant à mon tour, je me jette sur lui en pleurant de désespoir, retenant son bras, le suppliant d'arrêter cette folie.

Il me repousse durement et m'envoie au sol, mes yeux brouillés de larmes distinguant à peine dans ma chute l'éclat de la lame qui ôta la vie à mon mari.

Il s'effondre devant moi, une corolle de sang s'épandant déjà généreusement autour de ses flancs ouverts.

Puis Itachi s'avance vers moi.

Yeux grands ouverts, mes larmes soudainement taries, je plonge mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'il enjambe le corps inerte de son père, puis s'accroupit auprès de moi.

Mon fils… mon enfant... ce petit bout de chou que j'avais tenu si serré au creux de mes bras, si près de mon cœur et si loin du danger extérieur me regardait avec des yeux froids, aussi profonds et insondables que ceux de son père.

Oh, mon fils…

Mon petit… mon tout petit…

Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, la glace et la pierre s'écartent l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, et le visage de mon ainé s'anime, de grosses larmes coulent le long de ses joues et une expression désespérée, empreinte d'une tristesse et d'une douleur profondes s'empare de ses traits.

Ces traits si semblables aux miens.

Je retrouve alors mon enfant, la prunelle de mes yeux… ce fils qui me regarde enfin avec un regard innocent, égaré, coupable et terrorisé.

Alors, sachant pertinemment que je ne survivrai pas cette nuit, je souris doucement, comme la mère qui lui a tant manqué, et passe mes bras autour de lui, plongeant son visage au creux de mon cou. D'une main, je caresse tendrement ses cheveux tandis que de l'autre, je le serre aussi fort que je le peux. Des larmes brulantes échouent sur la peau de mon épaule et je le serre plus fort encore, cherchant à lui transmettre toute la chaleur accumulée pendant toutes ces années.

Cherchant à graver l'amour de sa mère jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Mes lèvres se pressent contre sa tempe tandis que je le berce, mon enfant, comme lorsqu'il était petit, avant que l'avidité du clan ne le détruise aussi sûrement qu'un poison. Je lui murmure à l'oreille, doucement, affectueusement, les mots d'amour qu'il a refusé d'entendre pendant si longtemps.

La seconde suivante, je sens la froideur de sa lame me transpercer la poitrine.

Il pleure toujours, mon ainé, mon fils… Et alors que je m'éteins, je refuse de lâcher ma prise et le serre toujours plus fort contre moi.

Je n'ai pas su être une bonne mère.

Je n'ai pas su le protéger.

Au moins, je partirai en rachetant un peu de mes erreurs passées.

Et tandis qu'entre les sanglots de mon enfant, je distingue une litanie de « pardon » désespérés, je souris doucement et le couvre de baisers sanglants.

« Je suis fière de toi, Itachi… »


End file.
